Jay
9446 Destiny’s Bounty 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider 9450 Epic Dragon Battle 30082 Ninja Training 30084 Jay 70501 Warrior Bike 70594 The Lighthouse Siege 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos 70602 Jay's Elemental Dragon 70605 Misfortune's Keep 70723 Thunder Raider 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon 70737 Titan Mech Battle 70749 Enter the Serpent 70751 Temple of Airjitzu 70754 ElectroMech 71215 Ninjago Jay Fun Pack 5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack }} Jay Walker is the blue ninja of lightning minifigure released in 2011 with the Ninjago theme. He is the fourth Ninja recruited by Sensei Wu and the first of the Ninja to learn Spinjitzu. He is the Elemental Master of lightning. He is the main protagonist of the theme's 2016 storyline. His love interest is Kai's sister, Nya. His adoptive parents are Ed Walker and Edna Walker, whilst his birth father were Cliff Gordon, who is also a hit TV star. Description As a normal ninja, Jay has the classic ninja wrap first used in the Ninja theme from 1998, but in blue for the first time. Jay's face print (which would normally be covered by the ninja wrap with the exception of his eyes) is made up of two black eyes with white pupils, a small, yet determined, frown with a line below showing a chin, and two eyebrows, one of which is cut through. His torso is a blue ninja robe with black hands and no back-printing. The printing that is on the front, reveals darker blue (Earth Blue) clothing under his robes. Also on the torso, is a little golden emblem, which is most likely a symbol of lightning in Ninjago, that also appears on Jay's spinner. Jay's legs in this variation are blue with a darker blue knot pattern printed on the hips and legs. TV series]] As a DX ninja, Jay uses the same face and headgear as his first variation, but utilizes a special torso and legs combination. Jay's DX torso features printing on both the front and back; on the front, a golden depiction of the Lightning Dragon. On the back, the name Jay is printed on in gold. On the legs, a different knot tied to his right. Also on the legs, is a continuation of the lightning dragon design, where the tail is printed. As a Microfigure, Jay is basically a Jay as a normal ninja in a smaller scale. In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Jay appeared as both a normal ninja and a DX ninja, however his facial expressions were changed to make him seem more friendly. He was also given the same hair as Mutt Williams (from the Indiana Jones theme) when he removed his wrap. In the 2012 sets, he appears as a ZX ninja, a NRG ninja, and as a Kendo ninja. The Kendo variant has a face guard over his face and black armor fitted over his normal ninja clothes. As a ZX ninja, he can be seen with a new head-cloth with a metal point at the tip. Also, he had a re-designed torso, with a tucked cloth and a dagger sheath. In 2013, his Elemental Robe variant was released. It is designed as a black robe with many blue colourings, and a blue headpiece. A silver crown is on it once again. His Ninja symbol is on his back surrounded by silver highlights. In the 2014 Ninjago: Rebooted sets, Jay receives a makeover, like the other ninja. For the first time, his hair piece appears with him. His mask, like the other ninjas', is like the ZX/Kimono masks, but it does not cover his head, only the mouth. (Cyrus Borg claims it's to prevent facial recognition.) His torso features a strap with a symbol like that of his Kimono's (the word "sheep" in kanji), lightning bolts across his uniform (reminiscent of his NRG form), and clips fastening the straps to his shirt. His pants are solid blue. His back looks very similar to his Kimono form. In 2015, four new Jay minifigures were introduced, two each for the Tournament of Elements and Possession story arcs/set waves. One figure shows Jay in sleeveless blue Tournament robes with a mask that covers his lower face and a hairpiece; this figure was rereleased in 2016 without the face mask. The second Tournament figure shows Jay in his full Ninja gi with various belts and straps and a single piece Ninja hood with a symbol on the forehead; in 2016 the figure was rereleased with a hair piece and face mask instead of the hood. A similar hood, minus the symbol, appears on Jay's Airjitzu variant, which also has a blue head and arms, and a black torso and legs, the latter of which are printed with a symbol and lightning. The final figure shows Jay in his Deepstone robes with blues sashes and a new blue and black hood; four releases of this figure came with black shoulder armor with a scabbard, while the fifth-from set 70731-did not. In 2016, five new versions of Jay where released. The first being in two sets, it shows Jay wearing a ninja gi with a tornado design and his signature thundercloud symbol and the same pants from the possesion wave. He also wears a ninja hood with two shades of blue. Another Jay figure was made as part of skybound, this figure has Jay wearing the same gi as the first but hair instead of a hood and he is also wearing a blue eyepatch. Later that year two figures were released for the tv special, Day of the Departed, one was wearing the original ZX suit but with details portraying the original design from 2011 and the same mask from skybound. The second had the same suit as the the other figure from DotD but with hair and a half mask instead of the full mask. A Juniors set was also produced that year which contained a Jay figure with techno robes but the full face mask from 2012. In 2017, . In 2018, . In 2019, four new Jay minifigures were introduced, the first appearing in three Ninjago: Legacy sets. This version of Jay wears blue robes with gold dragon detailing on the the front and a single piece blue Ninja cowl. The other three Jay figures were released for the Secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu season, all three coming with the same blue legs with a blue waist sash print. Two of the figures also had identical torsos and heads, but one came with a blue and trans-green Forbidden Spinjitzu hood, while the other came with a shoulder scabbard and the single piece hood now marked with a J in Ninjago script. The third figure has the same torso print as the previous two with lightning printing across it and silver arms, as well as a new head and a silver and trans-green forbidden Spinjitzu cowl. Background Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Jay was an inventor to be discovered by Sensei Wu while testing a glider he had recently invented. He was the adopted son of Ed Walker and Edna Walker, but his real father was Cliff Gordon, actor of a comic character that Jay idolized, while his real mother was one of the Elemental Masters, specifically that of Lightning, and thus the source of Jay's elemental powers. He was brought to Wu's monastery to train in the ways of Spinjitzu. He trained alongside fellow students Zane and Cole. The three later attacked an intruder that they found in the monastery. After a fight started between the four, Wu appeared to break it up and introduced the newcomer as his fourth student, Kai. Wu then announced to the four ninjas that the search for the Four Golden Weapons was about to begin. At the Caves of Despair, location of the Scythe of Quakes, after the scythe was recovered by the ninjas, they are attacked by an army of Skullkins led by Samukai, the king of the underworld. Jay notices the enemies to be just like the training course, and after going through the motions Wu taught him, he summoned a tornado of lightning corresponding with his element. In other words: he performed spinjitzu, followed by the others. Samukai and his legion retreat, as a dragon protecting the Scythe appeared behind the ninja. In desperation, Kai uses the scythe, despite Wu's instruction not to use the weapon's power, as no mortal could handle it. A rift appears in the cave ceiling, and the ninja manage to escape. As the ninja are heading to the shurikens of ice, Wu teaches them the most powerful move in spinjitzu: the Tornado of Creation. The boat arrives, crashing into the island, and the ninja enter the frozen plains. Jay and the rest of the ninjas recovered the Shurikens of Ice. Next, At the Floating Ruins, they climb a giant nunchuck to the nunchucks of lightning, jumping down to escape the lightning dragon. The four use special inventions made by Jay, who made backpacks that spawn wings. The ninja are at such a high altitude that they are able to fly to all the way to the Forest of Tranquility, the location of the Sword of Fire. The group then go to sleep in the forest. Kai leaves while the others are asleep as he is under the impression that his sister, Nya is in the forest. Wu later leaves to follow Kai, while Jay, Zane, and Cole are still in slumber. Samukai and the army of Skullkins then arrive, steal three of the golden weapons, and tie the remaining members of the group to a tree. Jay grabs General Nuckal's sword and cuts the rope while the skullkins are not looking. The three ninjas then try to chase the Skullkins in their vehicles, but they escape to the Underworld. The ninjas then go to the Fire Temple where Zane senses the location of the Sword of Fire. Kai and Nya then appear with the fire dragon. Jay then learned of the sacrifice that Wu made. The ninjas then retrieve their elemental dragons and travel to the underworld. While in the underworld, Jay battled the skullkins (once again) and giant spiders. He then witnessed Samukai defeat Sensei Wu and take the sword of fire from him. Samukai was then seemingly destroyed, but the combined power of the weapons allowed Lord Garmadon, Wu's evil brother, to escape from the underworld. Jay then travelled to Kai and Nya's village where he and the other ninjas were welcomed as heroes. Jay had a small moment with Nya, she tells him blue is her favorite color, and Jay replies YES! she also tells Kai and Jay she's happy they are back. Then they hit their golden weapons together creating an explosion. Jay also appeared in most of the Ninjago Mini-Movies. In the first, he gave Nya a ride to the Blacksmith to pick up a few things, as she is moving in with Kai and the Ninja at the Monastery. He also took part in the dragon race between the other three in the second. He was briefly heard and seen in the third when Kruncha and Knuckal tried to steal the Golden Weapons, and was also seen flying on his dragon in the 6th. In the Spinjitzu Smash online game, Jay appeared in three of the four campaigns. In his respective campaign, he and Nya built a balloon and journeyed to the Sky Temple to retrieve the Nunchucks of Lightning. In Zane's campaign, Jay accompanied the ninja of ice on his quest to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice. In Cole's campaign, Jay appeared as an illusion that led Cole to the cave where Carridi's daughter and the Scythe of Quakes were being held by Skullkins. Jay was only playable in his respective campaign. Also, in the game Smash Creations, Jay says that Nya is a great kisser when Sensei Wu tells Kai that she is not just an ordinary village girl, thus it can be assumed Jay has kissed Nya before, though he could just be joking with Kai. When Kai leads the charge before the last battle, Jay says he fights for love, further implying his feelings for Nya. The Green Ninja In the new Ninjago mini-movie, Rise of the Snakes, his optimism reaches its' peak with the battle of the Serpentine. After the ninjas go to Jamanakai village to investigate the report of Lord Garmadon's return, the ninjas find Lloyd Garmadon terrorizing the villagers. After leaving him to the villagers, they find the scroll about the Green Ninja, he is the most intrigued. During the contest to decipher who it was, he lost first to Kai. Then Sensei Wu broke up the fight. After returning to Jamonicia village to investigate the Serpentine's return, he is relieved to see Nya has returned safely. Jay makes little appearance in this battle, only to say they are out of shape during the battle. In the second premier, Home, he is annoyed by Zane when he laughs at a movie when he and Nya are crying. He and the other ninjas train to unlock the golden weapons when Zane tells them to follow him. After arriving at Lloyd Garmadon's treehouse, he finds it very cool and interesting. Nevertheless, he follows the ninja to destroy it. When Cole is hypnotized, he tries to shock him with lightning, to no avail. When Sensei Wu brings Cole out of the trance using the sacred flute, he is devastated that the Serpentine destroyed all their video games. After they discover Destiny's Bounty, he is the first to comment on the food. In the eighth episode "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", he takes Nya out on a date for the first time. But it doesn't go at all as planned. He begins to turn into a snake and is too shy to tell Nya. Then Nya is chained up by Pythor on a roller coaster leading to a circle of fire. He reaches his true potential when Nya kisses him (Which makes his heart rate go up rapidly, repelling the Fangpyre Venom) and he discovers that he just needs to be who he is. The Final Battle In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", Jay and the rest of the club have many small battles with Lord Garmadon as the master of evil figures out new ways to kill the ninja. When Ninjago City breaks out in an earthquake and mysterious Stone Warriors show up in the midst of the confusion, they discover that their skills are no match for their new enemies. He and Cole are hit by Dark Matter towards the end of the TV series while protecting Lloyd, making them very briefly evil beings like Nya. At the end of the episode, Cole, Nya, Jay, and Zane, who was also struck, are changed back. Rebooted In Ninjago: REBOOTED, Jay appears to be Cole's rival after finding out Nya has feelings for Cole too. The Tournament of Elements In Season 4, The Tournament of Elements, Jay had quit the team after the death of Zane, he was hosting a Ninja obstacle course. When Lloyd showed asking him to return to the team he revealed he left because he was tired of Cole trying to steal Nya from him. When the gang was summoned to Chen's Noodles for Lloyd's second attempt at getting the gang back together. They ended up find out about that Zane was alive and being held captive an elemental tournament run by Master Chen. Possession In Season 5, a brief part is shown, in which Jay looks into a piece of ice, seeing his reflection in the future. Jay wears an eye patch, as he was most likely blinded and is married to Nya. Skybound The Dark Island Trilogy Day of the Departed In the special, Jay goes to visit his parents on the titular holiday honoring the fallen of Ninjago, unaware that he-like his teammates-has forgotten about Cole, whose ghostly fading has been growing worse. As he is enjoying time with his father and mother, a trio of Skulkin attack at the instigation of Samukai, who has been revived by Sensei Yang and now seeks to eliminate Jay so that he can return permanently to the realm of the living. With his parents held hostage, Jay is left with few options, until Ronin arrives and rescues them, allowing him to destroy Samukai once and for all. He then reunites with the other ninja, and they rush to the Temple of Airjitzu to help Cole, and later move into the structure after it is purified thanks to Cole's actions, though Jay is still nervous about ghosts. Hands of Time In "The Hands of Time", Jay joins the other Ninja in helping to clean up the Ninjago Museum after the Day of the Departed, though he complained. After experiencing a temporal disruption, the group traveled to meet Wu at the ruined Monastery of Spinjitzu. There they find him at the mercy of Acronix, and Jay reluctantly joined in the attack on the villain. In "The Hatching", Jay and the other Ninja are told the history of the Time Twins, before receiving an alert about an attack on the unveiling of Cyrus Borg's latest product. Upon arriving, they engage the Vermillion, strange new warriors made up of armor inhabited by groups of snakes. Though they prove difficult foes, Jay and Nya discover that they can defeat them by combining their powers. In "A Time of Traitors", Jay and Nya-along with Cole-bring a damaged Zane back to the Samurai X Cave to see about repairing him. After discovering Acronix and Krux's role in Zane being damaged, they are alerted to Vermillion kidnapping citizens from across Ninjago. In "Scavengers", the Ninja struggle with understanding the villains' plot, but work together to stop several Vermillion. Upon learning that the villains are collecting metal, Jay realizes that his parents' junkyard is a likely target and takes off on his own. In "A Line in the Sand", Jay finds his suspicions proved right, and when his mother is abducted he helps his father complete his new bike, Desert Lightning. Using it, he is able to recover the slow down Time Blade and rescue his mother. In "The Attack", Jay joins Zane and Cole in fooling around with the Time Blade, but their fun is cut short when the Time Twins and their Vermillion army attack the Temple of Airjitzu. They briefly gain an upper hand and obtain the green Time Blade, but then lose it, the blue blade they already had, and Wu to General Machia and the Time Twins. In "Secrets Discovered", Jay joins most of his teammates in investigating Krux's lair beneath the museum. During the process, they encounter Skales and several Serpentine, who reveal that the Vermillion-a name Jay finds ridiculous-are spawn of the Great Devourer. In "Pause and Effect", the Ninja discover the Vermillion camp, and Jay joins Cole in trying to rescue the various craftspeople abducted by the Vermillion only to be discovered. In "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea", Jay and Cole are joined by Zane and Lloyd and manage to get the hostages to safety, but learn that Cyrus Borg is still being held captive. Disguising themselves as Vermillion soldiers, they go to rescue him only to learn about the Iron Doom, the Time Twins' time-traveling fortress mech. With the help of a new Samurai X, they try to destroy the machine, but are thwarted and helpless to stop it from traveling into the past. In "Lost in Time", they bear witness as Ninjago is altered by the Time Twins' presence in the past, but the efforts of Kai, Nya, and Wu restore the timeline to normal. Unfortunately, in insuring that the Time Twins can do no more damage, Wu is lost in time with them, though Kai and Nya are returned to the present. Sons of Garmadon In "The Mask of Deception", the Ninja continue to search for Wu a year after his disappearance, with Jay and Cole traveling to a monastery where an old man with amnesia recently turned up. While there, the two bicker about the possible effects of time travel, with Jay disputing the claim that their appearances could have been altered without their knowledge (which has in fact occurred). After discovering the man is not Wu, their argument inspires outbursts from the other monks-previously sworn to silence-and prompts the pair to flee. They later reunite with the rest of the Ninja for a new mission: to address the threat of a criminal gang known as the Sons of Garmadon. Hunted In season nine, Jay becomes stranded with Wu and the other three original Ninja in the First Realm, where they must help the native Dragons against the Dragon Hunters. March of the Oni The LEGO Ninjago Movie In the film, Jay is a member of the Secret Ninja Force along with his best friends, working to defend the city from the Shark Army under Lord Garmadon. LEGO.com Description Rebooted Skybound Sons of Garmadon Gallery of Variants Nonphysical Appearances ;2011: * 2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set * 2259 Skull Motorbike * 2263 Turbo-Shredder * 2506 Skull Truck * 2519 Skeleton Bowling * 2521 Lightning Dragon Battle * 3856 Ninjago ;2012: * 9442 Jay's Storm Fighter * 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush * 9446 Destiny’s Bounty * 9553 Jay ZX * 9570 NRG-Jay * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle * 30082 Ninja Training * 30084 Jay * 30085 Jay * 853098 Jay Key Chain * 853102 Ninjago Magnet Set * 5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack ;2013: * 70501 Warrior Bike * 50004 Story Mixer ;2014: * 70723 Thunder Raider * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City ;2015: * 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon (Deepstone) * 70740 Airjitzu Jay Flyer (Airjitzu) * 70737 Titan Mech Battle (Deepstone) * 70749 Enter the Serpent (Zukin) * 70751 Temple of Airjitzu (Deepstone) * 70754 ElectroMech (Tournament) * 71215 Ninjago Jay Fun Pack (Zukin) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #5 ;2016: * 10725 Lost Temple * 70594 The Lighthouse Siege (Skybound) * 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider (Day of the Departed) * 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos (Day of the Departed) * 70602 Jay's Elemental Dragon (Skybound) * 70605 Misfortune's Keep (Skybound) (Eye Patch) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #15 ;2017: * 70614 Lightning Jet * 70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon * 70620 Ninjago City * 70622 Desert Lightning * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #21 ;2018: * 70635 Jay - Spinjitzu Master * 70642 Killow vs. Samurai X * 70646 Jay - Dragon Master * 70652 Stormbringer * 70654 Dieselnaut * 70655 Dragon Pit * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #33 (White Wu-Cru) * 5005257 Ninjago Minifigure Collection ;2019: * 70660 Spinjitzu Jay (Legacy) * 70668 Jay's Storm Fighter (Legacy) * 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu (Legacy) * 70673 Shuricopter (Forbidden Spinjitzu) * 70677 Land Bounty (Secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu) * 70682 Spinjitzu Slam - Jay (Forbidden Spinjitzu) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #46 (Hunted) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine Special Edition: Legacy #4 (Legacy) ;2020: * 30537 Merchant Avatar Jay * 71699 Thunder Raider (Legacy, Tournament of Elements) * 71708 Gamer's Market (Digi Jay) * 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers (Digi Jay) * 71711 Jay's Cyber Dragon (Digi Jay) * 71712 Empire Temple of Madness (Digi Jay) * 71715 Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod Books ;* LEGO Ninjago: Official Guide ;* The Selected ;* Warriors of Stone Time * Jay Watch ;Video Games * LEGO Battles: Ninjago * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Dimensions TV Series * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** "Pilot Episodes" *** "Way of the Ninja" *** "The Golden Weapon" *** "King of Shadows" *** "Weapons of Destiny" ** "Mini-Movies" *** "Ninjago: Secrets of the Blacksmith" *** "Flight of the Dragon Ninja" *** "The New Masters of Spinjitzu" *** "Return to the Fire Temple" *** "Battle Between Brothers" ** "Season 1" *** "Rise of the Snakes" *** "Home" *** "Snakebit" *** "Never Trust a Snake" *** "Can of Worms" *** "The Snake King" *** "Tick Tock" *** "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" *** "The Royal Blacksmiths" *** "The Green Ninja" *** "All of Nothing" *** "The Rise of the Great Devourer" *** "The Day of the Great Devourer" ** "Season 2" *** "Darkness Shall Rise" *** "Pirates vs. Ninja" *** "Double Trouble" *** "Ninjaball Run" *** "Child's Play" *** "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" *** "The Stone Army" *** "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" *** "The Last Voyage" *** "Island of Darkness" *** "The Last Hope" *** "Return of the Overlord" *** "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" ** "Season 3" *** "The Surge" *** "The Art of the Silent Fist *** "Blackout" *** "The Curse of the Golden Master" *** "Enter the Digiverse *** "Codename: Arcturus" *** "The Void" *** "The Titanium Ninja" ** "Season 4" ** Season 5 *** Winds of Change *** Ghost Story *** Stiix and Stones *** The Temple on Haunted Hill *** Peak-a-Boo *** Kingdom Come *** The Crooked Path *** Grave Danger *** Curseworld, Part I *** Curseworld, Part II ** Season 6 *** Infamous *** Public Enemy Number One *** Enkrypted *** Misfortune Rising *** On a Wish and a Prayer *** My Dinner With Nadakhan *** Wishmasters *** The Last Resort ** Day of the Departed ** Season 7 *** The Hands of Time *** The Hatching *** A Time of Traitors *** Scavengers *** A Line in the Sand *** The Attack' *** Secrets Discovered *** Pause and Effect *** Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea *** Lost in Time ** Season 8 *** The Mask of Deception ** Season 9 Magazines * LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - Lessons of the Dojo! Video Game Appearances * LEGO Dimensions Movie Appearances * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Quotes Notes * Jay was the first of the ninja to do spinjitzu. * Jay was the second ninja to unlock his true potential. * As of Episode 8, "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", Jay has been in a relationship with Nya, Kai's sister. * He is the third Ninjago protagonist to be temporary turned into a snake. The first 2 were his parents, the 4th being Skylor, and the last being Garmadon. * In "Double Trouble" he is the only ninja to not need the help of Darkley's bad boys to defeat his "Bizarro" self. * In LEGO Battles: Ninjago and Rebooted season and sets he has orange-ish hair instead of normal brown. * Baxter Stockman from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme re-uses his armour piece from 2012. * Jay is the only ninja to not have a DX spinner set. * Jay has a Cyrus Borg poster on the wall of his room. * In the latest season, Jay has red hair instead of the previous brown. It is the same in the Thunder Raider * The symbol on his mask is the Japanese/Chinese symbol for "sheep". It is unknown if it has anything to do with the element or his personality, but the description of sheep is that they are easily led astray and influenced. This seems to fit Jay pretty well, as he is often distracted. It also means 'lightning' in Kanji. * It is revealed in Versus that although he missed Nya, he missed Cole being his friend even more. * His adoptive name is a pun on "jaywalker", a slur made up the automobile industry to monopolize the street in favor of motor vehicles and slander pedestrians. * He gained his eye patch when Dogshank punched him, resulting in him having one temporarily blinded eye. Gallery Jay poster.png|Jay Spinjizu Jay Crossed Arms.png|Jay from the TV show Jay DX on Dragon.png|Jay DX riding on Wisp Kendo Jay Fighting.png|Kendo Jay Jay'sStormFighter.png|Jay's Storm Fighter Jay ZX.png|Jay ZX JayZX poster.png|Jay ZX Spinjizu Smoothie Jay.png|Jay with new hair Jay with wings.png|Jay before becoming a ninja Screen shot 2012-03-10 at 9.37.54 AM.png|Jay in regular clothes. Jay with hamburger.png|Jay on a date jaystp.jpg|Jay's True Potential NRGJay2.PNG|NRG Jay on his spinner NRG Jay.png|NRG Jay NRGJAY.png|NRG Jay Character Card Jay on a motorcycle.jpg|Jay on a motorcycle KidJay.png|Jay as a kid Jay Question Mark.png|Jay looking at Dr. Julien's mini robot Ninjagoart.png|Kimono Jay with the other ninjas and Stone Warriors Jay's Glider.png|Jay with his Glider Screen Shot 2012-10-25 at 5.50.11 PM.png|Jay fighting Stone Warriors in his new Kimono outfit Screen Shot 2012-10-25 at 5.51.36 PM.png|Jay and the others in the Temple of Light Screen Shot 2012-11-07 at 8.46.00 PM.png|Jay with the other ninja Screen Shot 2012-11-07 at 8.41.35 PM.png|Or should I say, I'd be shocked if we lose! DSCI1598.JPG|ZX back printing ninjagojayzx.png|Jay in Day of the Great Devourer JayLightning.png dsadfghfhnghjjhbvd.jpg yhgdtenmd,.jpg Ninjago 01.PNG|Jay poisoned and becoming a Fangpyre Snake Jay.PNG Ninjago 08.PNG|Jay gaining his True Potential Jay2014 .png|CGI Tumblr static tumblr static filename 640.png|Jay and some of the other Elemental masters. Future Jay.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-26 at 9.50.24 am.png|Jay: Season 6 Jay 2HY.jpg 37MhlqX.jpg CaptureJay From Season 6.JPG|Jay from the season 6 intro Jay From Season 6 Trailer.jpg|Jay From Season 6 Trailer 62 duo.jpg Jaya.jpg 62 jay.jpg Jay battle 62.jpg Jay and cole59.jpg|cole and jay in 2016 legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg NinjaTeam.jpg Mos jay.jpg MoS 64 team rescue.jpg Screen13.png 04 LD PD FunPacks Carousel03 Jay.jpg|Storm Fighter, Lightning Jet and Electro-Shooter KV.png Legoland jay.jpeg Legoland jay2.jpeg Jay, Zane and Samurai X (Lost in Time).jpg 2017Jay&Nya.jpeg Captain Soto Speaks with the Ninja.png Cole, Jay, Maya, Cyrus Borg and Samurai X.png Heroes' hugging.png Nya, Ray, Samurai X and Jay.png Lloyd with Jay.png Kai, Lloyd, Griffin, Jay and Paleman.png Nya, Cole and Jay (Ep. 29).jpg Party Time with the Ninja..png Kai, Zane, Cole and Jay (Lessons for a Master).png|The Ninja's answer came. No Good for Kai, Zane and Jay.jpg The bigger they are, the harder they fall!.png|Jay and Stormbringer are trying to overthrow the Colossus. Kruncha and Nuckal don't see Cole and Jay.png Ninja Swimsuits.png Cole with Krag and Jay.png Jay is prisoner again (Saving Faith).png|Jay doesn't get any food. Jay's broken heart.png From LEGO Battles: Ninjago jay ninjaga.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Jay stage 1.png|Casual from LEGO Battles: Ninjago Jay stage 1-2.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Jay stage 2.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Jay stage 2-2.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago Jay stage 3.png|Jay as a DX ninja in LEGO Battles: Ninjago Jay stage 3-2.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago From LEGO Dimensions JayFunPack1.jpg Flyout-jay(1).png Screen2.png Screen8.png Screen19.png Defender.jpg|Jay and Zane behind Kai and the Arcade Machine Jay .png ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' TLNM Official Photo 2.jpeg Vehicles/Dragons 2521-1.jpg|Lightning Dragon 9442-3.jpg|Storm Fighter (2012) 2111QFYC4mL.jpg|Jetpack ThunderRaider.png|Thunder Raider ninjago-electromech-70754-3.jpg|ElectroMech nano mech.jpg|Nano Mech lego-ninjago-jay-walker-vehicle-split-70731-yesbrick-1605-29-yesbrick@1.jpg|Jay Walker One s-l225.jpg|Glider 49117915_Alt04.jpg|Elemental Dragon 51270364_Alt07.jpg|Desert Lightning 70614-2.jpg|Lightning Jet Jay ride on the Stormbringer.jpg|Stormbringer NoImage.png|Storm Fighter (2019) References Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:LEGO Universe Minifigures Category:LEGO Battles minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:71019 The LEGO Ninjago Movie Series